Wings Of A Wolf
by BlackWolf99
Summary: Amada has a dream that will change his whole outlook on Kagura, kagura also has a dream one that will show him who his real mate is, how will kagura take it, will he persue that person or will he distroy them. (please forgive any mess up's, i dont own anything but the story line and make no profit, if u dont like this sort of thing dont read it, no flames plz)
1. Chapter 1

Gasping and sitting up in bed quickly the red heads hand went to his face and rubbed it in thought.

Amada couldn't believe it he has just had a wet dream about Kagura the man who was trying to steal the first girl to give him the time of day.

"This will not end well"

Amada couldn't sleep after that instead he went to look at the sea when he ran into fudo.

"When people are jealous they do stupid things."

The brunet said before vanishing leaving a very confused boy in his wake.

Amada was finding it hard to concentrate all day and it didn't help that he on a whim bought a photo from when he and kagura where fighting hand to hand, he would never know how that girl gets the photos and maybe it's for the best he didn't.

He didn't know what t do with himself all day so when the alarms went off he was ecstatic that his name was called, getting into the vector and taking off he wasn't expecting a gateway to spear in front of him and for him to be sucked into it.

The next thing Amada knew he was in a clearing with a small waterfall and pond, the ground covered in flowers, and vines stopping him leaving the clearing.

"Where am I"

The red head groaned.

Momentarily the vines move out of the way long enough for kagura to step into the clearing.

"Dreams are a funny thing, they show what we really desire unconsciously"

He said while advancing on Amada.

"do you know what I truly desire, you and I don't intend on letting you go, the girl is no concern of mine any more, you are mine now and I won't let anyone take you."

He growled and pounced on the smaller red head moulding their lips together and licking Amada's lips for entry that the smaller couldn't, no he wouldn't deny.

Teeth clicked together as they kissed bruisingly and desperately before kagura pulled back and breathed one word before attacking Amada's neck.

"Mine"

The smaller red head felt biting and sucking and couldn't help moaning but his loudest moan so far came when kagura bit down and broke the skin marking him as his.

The larger red head smirked and licked the wound before he started to undress Amada first disposing of his shirt shoes and socks before licking and nipping the exposed skin.

Kagura took a pert nipple into his mouth and played with the other, Amada was going out of his mind with pleasure he couldn't keep a coherent thought.

Kagura pulled back to admire his work and looed upon a panting and aroused Amada.

Smirking he removed the smaller red heads pants and underwear, he put his fingers to Amada's mouth and watched him lick and suck the fingers with no command from himself.

"good boy"

When he deemed them wet enough he removed them from the others mouth and started stretching Amada thoroughly so as to heart him the least.

Deeming he was stretched enough kagura helped Amada into a kneeling position and stood taking his clothes off and lining his dick with Amada's face.

"get it nice and wet so I don't hurt you my little mate"

Amada hesitated only a second before taking a hesitant lick at the tip seeing kaguras positive reaction he put all his effort into pleasing the larger boy.

"that's enough if you keep that up I'm going to come, get on all fours with your ass facing me"

Amada did as he was told and felt kagura position himself over him.

Kagura lined up his cock and slowly pushed into Amada pausing every time the smaller boy whimpered in pain, soon he was balls deep in the smaller male and waited for permission to move while nuzzling Amada's neck making comforting noises for the smaller male.

Feeling Amada nod his permission kagura started thrusting shallowly before picking up the pace, Amada was feeling a mix between pain and pleasure and couldn't help the little mew's coming from him.

Kagura was in bliss thrusting into that tight heat.

"mine all mine, I won't let anyone take you away you are mine!"

"yours!"

The smaller echoed in want.

They two didn't last much longer before they spilled their seed together, Amata into the flowers below and kagura deep into Amada.

"Mine"

He growled into Amada's neck as they slumped to the ground.

"Yes, yours"

The two started to drift off and Amada knew he would never want or be able to leave kagura again.

Amada's vector returned without him and though they tried they could never find Amada, but kagura never showed up to bother them again eather, so they assumed that he destroyed kagura along with himself, they mourned him but soon moved on with their lives fighting abductors and having fun.

All the while Amada and kagura where in bliss living in the field where it didn't rain but water was plentiful and kagura would hint in the forest as he wouldn't let Amada leave the clearing.

Amada didn't mind, he didn't want to leave and was happy flying around on his wings like he couldn't as a child and they knew that even if Altair was destroyed this place and its forest and their food supply would always remain, because this place was created by the love, affection and joint powers of Apollonius and Touma.


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Miko thank you for your review I wasn't going to do anything to this story but I will do this for you.

Well it isn't said outright in this story I pictured mikage (Toma) to put his love behind Kagura since they seem to be so close ish/spend time around each other, and vice versa for Fudo (Apollonius) for Amada.

As a thanks for reviewing here is a titbit.

He had been having a relaxing day with no one to bother him, Kagura was out tinkering with his robot for class and Amada had the apartment all to himself, she told all of his friends he was unavailable today and now he had a relaxing shower and sat on the sofa with a fun movie and a cup of hot chocolate, so it wasn't a surprise to found he had fallen asleep, no what was a surprise was that he wasn't alone, his eyes blinked sleepily and took in his surroundings the TV was now off and it was still light his empty cup was gone and here was his boyfriend putting a blanket over him.

Amada felt his heart swell, it wasn't often Kagura did sweet things but when he did it counted, Amada pulled the crimson haired man onto the couch with him and nuzzled his neck.

"I didn't think you would be home till later"

Kagura almost purred as he and Amada cuddled.

"well I was going to keep Woking but then I realised I hadn't spent much time with you because of my project and figured since it wasn't a school day it could wait, I wasn't expecting to find you asleep on the couch all cute in my shirt, I'm glade I decided to come home"

Amada was ecstatic that his long-time boyfriend was thinking about him even when working on his precious robots.

"you spoil me love"

The red head said to the crimson haired man.

"if you tell anyone I will deny it"

Sorry it wasn't very long but I hope you like it and thank you for reviewing it makes me very happy.


End file.
